Nostalgia en un día nevado
by Arkeiel
Summary: Una tormenta de nieve ha cubierto a Hillwood de un blanco nostálgico, haciendo que Arnold y Helga se sumerjan en sí mismos y su ambiente. ¿Traerá este día algo especial para sus corazones?


**¡Hola a todos y todas! Este es el primer fanfic que alguna vez escribo, es un one-shoot, espero les guste y es acerca de una de mis parejas favoritas de siempre: Arnold y Helga.**

**NOTA: Los personajes de esta historia NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de la caricatura Hey Arnold, de Nickelodeon, creados por Craig Bartlett.  
**

Era una mañana particularmente fría en Hillwood, el sol empezaba a asomarse tímidamente en el horizonte y las calles yacían cubiertas de nieve, por la tormenta acontecida la noche anterior. La mayoría de personas dormía plácidamente en sus camas, sabiendo que no tendrían que levantarse a trabajar o a las actividades escolares tan molestas de un lunes cualquiera, debido al protocolo de seguridad que dictaba que todos permanecieran en casa, a salvo, al lado de su familia.

Sí, ese día prometía ser frío, probablemente el más frío que hubiesen visto antes, pero también prometía ser hermoso; al menos, para la mayoría.

Y mientras los sueños aún invadían las mentes y los cuerpos de los pobladores, mientras una ciudad aún oscura y silenciosa se preparaba para un día de nieve, una niña de 9 años, observaba con ojos cansados hacia una ciudad cubierta de blanco, su cabello rubio un poco revuelto y adornado con un moño rosa, junto al semblante en su rostro, prometían haber pasado una noche muy larga de desvelos. Así, habiendo visto el paso del sol a un nuevo día, decidió leer aquello en lo que tanto esfuerzo había puesto durante una madrugada de nostalgia e inspiración:

"_El viento sopla fuerte esta noche,_

_cubriendo de nostalgia su esplendor,_

_llenando de blanco cual paraíso_

_una ciudad que no conoce mi nombre_

_o la naturaleza apasionada de mi ser._

_Viendo a mi ventana, veo oscuridad,_

_siento el silencio a mi espalda,_

_mientras me encuentro en una casa vacía,_

_que protege mi cuerpo de la tempestad,_

_pero no mi alma de mi sentir._

_Mi noche se llena de insomnio_

_al saber que mi amado_

_se encuentra en un mundo de sueños_

_sirviendo sin quererlo como musa_

_para mis sonetos, melancolía para mi amor,_

_medicina para mi alma desolada._

_Si tan solo pudiera estar contigo,_

_si esta tormenta trajera una oportunidad para nosotros,_

_si viendo el blanco cristalino_

_pudieras pensar en mí, como yo pienso en ti._

_Mi amor, mi ángel de rubios cabellos_

_que descansas a kilómetros de mí,_

_mientras aquí yo te tengo presente,_

_tú no sabes de mi existencia_

_o de la profundidad de mis sentimientos._

_¿Te has preguntado acaso por qué la noche es fría?_

_¿Qué es lo que lleva ese viento tan desgarrador?_

_Esta vez te digo, amor mío,_

_que si abres tu ventana y te permites sentir el viento_

_verás que lleva consigo mis sentimientos por ti_

_y la agonía de saber que día a día te veo, te siento_

_sin poder decir palabra alguna,_

_que mientras tu atención se desvía a los demás,_

_una niña detrás de ti, te cuida y te ama como ninguno._

_Mi amor que descansas_

_en el paraíso que llamas tu hogar,_

_con las personas que llamas familia,_

_recuerda que aunque estemos lejos,_

_mi alma siempre está contigo._

_Helga G. Pataki "_

El tiempo pasaba, pero los vientos no cesaban su furia y la nieve seguía cubriendo y llenando todo a su paso, haciendo imposible ver lo que normalmente se vería en un día nevado: Niños jugando en las calles, construyendo muñecos de nieve, deslizándose en trineos o molestando al cartero que a rabietas entregaba las cartas. La ciudad se veía hermosa y aterradora a la vez, tan vacía y congelada, cual cielo o infierno sin seres de luz y oscuridad que llenaran su desolación.

Para entonces, su pijama había sido cambiado por un vestido rosa con rayas en un tono rojizo, unas mallas en un tono rosa pálido y botas que pudieran proteger sus pies del frío.

Ese día estaba lleno de nostalgia, sus padres habían ido de viaje a visitar a su hermana y dejándola en casa, supuestamente al cuidado de su abuela, quien debía llegar esa misma noche en un vuelo que terminó cancelado debido a la tormenta. Estaba sola y más que sentir la soledad o el abandono de su familia, sentía tristeza de saber que ni siquiera podría ir a la escuela y ver a aquel niño, con cabello de rayos de sol, sobre esa cabeza de peculiar forma de balón y semblante apacible, que día con día irradiaba en su vida, llenándola de inspiración, de frustración, de amor y desamor, de odio y pasión, todo al mismo tiempo, haciéndola desfallecer en un cielo que podría encontrarse en el mismo abismo al que había sido arrojada al enamorarse. Su querido Arnold.

Y mientras la pequeña niña divagaba en el universo de pensamientos y emociones, en una casa de huéspedes, a varias calles de distancia, un niño con cabeza de balón apartaba su melena rubia de sus ojos que recién se abrían para visualizar un frío día nevado.

Cambió su pijama a una ropa más abrigada, en los clásicos tonos azules y rojos que tanto le gustaban, bajó corriendo al comedor, pues sabía que sus abuelos le recibirían con un desayuno caliente preparado con amor. Terminó su comida, abrazó a aquellos que bien pudieron ser sus padres durante su infancia y fue a la sala a ver las caricaturas de la mañana, mientras tomaba una taza de delicioso chocolate caliente con mini malvaviscos.

Parecía ser una mañana muy especial, un día sin escuela y llena de los programas más divertidos, podría alegrar la vida de cualquier niño; sin embargo, para Arnold, era diferente, ese día en particular, el clima le había llevado una nostalgia extraña, algo que no podía describir, como si el recuerdo de un recuerdo se hubiera colado por la ventana y le hubiera tocado para decirle buenos días.

"_Recuerdos"_, esa palabra resonaba en su cabeza en el momento, ¿debería recordar algo importante ese día? Quizá no, pero parecía una buena idea en algún punto, pues no podía salir a la calle debido a la tormenta. Subió a su habitación nuevamente y se dejó caer en la cama, dirigiendo su vista al techo transparente que le permitía ver la nieve con más claridad.

Nunca creyó extrañar tanto salir de la casa, o que la escuela pareciera una buena idea en el momento y cuando ese pensamiento cruzó por su mente, sacudió súbitamente su cabeza, aún sin poderlo creer. ¿Un niño de 9 años extrañando ir a clases? ¿En un día nevado?

Sin más que hacer, decidió llamar a Gerald, su mejor amigo de toda la vida, quien se encontraba jugando videojuegos mientras su hermanita se dedicaba a jugar con sus peluches y su hermano mayor se dedicaba a jalarle el cabello o molestarlo, estresándolo más de la cuenta hasta que súbitamente colgó el teléfono. Por su parte, Arnold pudo haber llamado a Harold, Stinky, Sid, incluso a Eugene o Curly para distraer un poco su mente, pero no le apetecía hablar con nadie más. Entonces, se puso a pensar en las chicas, en llamar a Lila, por ejemplo, pero sería otro día en que lo rechazaría y no tenía muchos ánimos para eso, también pensó en Phoebe, quien usualmente era buena conversadora, pero no quería molestarla, en un día tan tranquilo, probablemente estaría haciendo tareas.

"¿A quién más podría llamar?", pensó, pero no se le ocurrían nombres, no había muchas opciones en su clase, estaba Rhonda, Nadine, Sheena, Patty o, incluso Helga. "¿Helga?", por más que lo repitiera en su mente, no lograba concebir la idea de llamar a la persona que en su última conversación le dijo explícitamente "no vuelvas a llamar a mi casa, ¡nunca!". Era gracioso en retrospectiva, pues eso le recordaba a su último día nevado, esa vez, aún cuando ella pensara que él solo veía a Ruth, él sí había notado que ella lo observó e incluso hizo un muñeco parecido a él y que aunque solo fuese para golpearlo, se había sentido de cierta forma halagado.

No fue solo esa vez, él lo había notado en varias ocasiones, pues aunque ella fuese tan irritante, también era alguien que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, tenía buenas intenciones y buenos sentimientos. Probablemente él nunca lo admitiría, que sabía que ella lo observaba o le ponía más atención que a otros, claro está, ella tampoco lo admitiría, incluso lo golpearía por atreverse a decir algo tan insensato. Nunca admitirían que eran, ¿amigos? No, era una palabra muy fuerte, ¿conocidos? Sería muy vaga. Lo dejarían en "dos niños con una extraña relación".

¿Relación? Sí, después de todo, estaban relacionados en más de una forma, siempre era así, desde el destino cruel que hacía que en más de alguna ocasión trabajaran juntos en clase (y casi se fulminaran entre sí), hasta las raras ocasiones en que podían expresar sus propios temores y sentimientos (sin llegar realmente a decir muchas palabras). Y con estos pensamientos, logró conciliar el sueño y dormir una larga siesta.

Estaba en ese punto, el momento cuando las imágenes invaden tu cuerpo inerte y deciden darte aquello a lo que llamamos "sueños". Ahí, podía visualizar la ciudad, Hillwood, su hogar, lleno de nieve, niños jugando por todas partes, divirtiéndose como nunca, el sol era radiante y sin embargo, la brisa invernal transmitía su fría nostalgia. ¿Nostalgia? Sí, probablemente así debería llamarla.

Las imágenes, las risas, el paisaje, todo se unía en perfecta armonía para crear uno de los mejores sueños que hubiera tenido hasta entonces (exceptuando claro, aquellos en los que aparecían sus padres). De pronto, el paisaje cambió, poco a poco los niños fueron desapareciendo, el sol se ocultaba tras las nubes, hasta que al final la ciudad quedó desierta, dejando a un niño rubio atónico, observando al otro lado de la calle, a una niña de su misma edad, con un cabello de tonos dorados, amarrado en coletas y con un moño rosa, apartando como podía, las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Se acercó a ella y tomó su hombro, ella lo observó con una mirada llena de tristeza y quizá, ¿remordimiento?

Como fuera, nunca la había visto tan frágil. Pensó que debía preguntarle lo que pasaba o quizá brindarle palabras de ánimo, pero en su lugar, solo la observó. Mientras, el viento seguí soplando fuerte, hasta crear una gran tormenta, curiosamente alrededor de Helga, como si ella la provocara. Quería apartarla, su corazón de samaritano, que muchas veces había sido criticado por esta misma niña, le impidió no dar la vuelta e irse, sentía que la tormenta sería más fuerte si lo hacía. Así que se acercó, vio de nuevo a sus ojos tristes y dijo "te parecerá extraño, pero no me has torturado el día de hoy y solo quiero saber si estás bien", brindándole una sonrisa condescendiente para intentar animarla.

Era increíble, pero aún en sus sueños, la niña lo llamó "cabeza de balón" y se fue caminando muy molesta, sin embargo, esta vez, sin la tormenta sobre ella, solo una brisa invernal ondeando su cabello rubio, mientras su nostálgico caminar avanzaba hacia el horizonte.

Despertó, un poco inquieto por ese sueño tan extraño, hacía aún más frío que antes, lo cual le invitó a ir a la cocina por otra taza de chocolate caliente.

Mientras, en otra parte de la ciudad, Helga recién despertaba de una larga siesta, que curiosamente le duró todo el día, "probablemente consecuencia de mi desvelo de anoche", pensó. No recordaba haber soñado nada especial, era otro día sin sueños o esperanzas en el imperio Pataki. Sintió un poco de hambre y bajó a la cocina, como siempre, Miriam no había hecho las compras y el único alimento en toda la casa, eran unos chicharrones rancios, "guardados probablemente desde que se compró la casa", cruzó por su mente.

Sin embargo, para su buena fortuna, también encontró algo de chocolate y se dispuso a prepararse una taza de esta maravillosa bebida caliente, mientras veía la lucha libre. Cielos, era extraño, pero de pronto los recuerdos la asaltaban, la aventura de "perdidos en la ciudad" con Harold, o la pelea que se suponía iba a tener con Big Patty, pero que cierto niño rubio cabeza de balón arruinó.

De pronto, asaltó su mente nuevamente, Arnold, ese niño tonto que no dejaba de meterse en donde no lo llamaban. ¿Ni siquiera en sus pensamientos podía dejar de jugar al buen samaritano e intentar hacerla sentir mejor por estar sola en casa? Su musa, su inspiración y sin embargo, el objeto de su desprecio. Ese niño que apenas y sabía de su existencia y que no la sabría en lo absoluto de no ser porque ella le fastidiaba.

El día nevado estaba terminando, el ocaso se veía por la ventana, había desperdiciado todo un día durmiendo y lo curioso de todo, sin interrupciones. Ninguna llamada de Big Bod o Miriam, probablemente entretenidos con Olga. Ninguna llamada de la abuela, probablemente porque apenas sabía usar el teléfono (era tan torpe como Miriam).

Sin más que hacer, decidió distraer su mente con la televisión y el chocolate, cubierta por una frazada de peluche rosa con flores (que jamás dejaría que ningún compañero de la escuela viera, porque arruinaría su reputación de niña mala), cuando de pronto, sonó el teléfono. Probablemente su familia se había acordado que hace 9 años había nacido y decidieron preguntar cómo estaba sobrellevando el día nevado. Así que de mala gana (pues la lucha estaba en su mejor punto), contestó.

~ Helga, ¿eres tú?

Conocía esa voz, la voz que tantas noches rememoraba y que le quitaba el sueño, inspirando uno de los tantos sonetos escondidos en sus diarios, era Arnold, o como le gustaba llamarlo, el cabeza de balón.

~ ¿A… Ar… Arnold? ¡¿Qué haces llamándome a mi casa, cabeza de balón?! – Trataba por todos los medios de sonar molesta por la situación, pero su corazón latía a mil por hora, como si fuera a salir de su pecho.

~ Lo siento, llamaba únicamente para ver cómo estás, yo sé que te parecerá tonto, pero con la tormenta y pasar un día sin que nadie me molestara o me llamara, sin ver a otros niños por ahí jugando y demás, pensé en chequear qué tal estaban llevando el clima. Pero colgaré si quieres, perdona que te moleste.

~ ¡Espera! – dijo en un intento de hacer que la llamada durara más, no era su costumbre hacer algo así, pero había sido un día bastante pesado.

~ ¿Qué quieres? – dijo un tanto intrigado por el cambio de actitud de la chica en cuestión.

~ Me alegra que llamaras.

~ ¡¿En serio?! – la sorpresa era evidente en su pregunta, no era usual, no en Helga G. Pataki.

~ Sí… es decir… - hizo una pequeña pausa, había metido la pata en grande, así que solo concluyó – Así te puedo decir que, por… por si no te había quedado claro que… ¡TE ODIO! Y NUNCA VUELVAS A LLAMARME DE NUEVO, ¡¿ME ESCUCHASTE?! ¡NUNCA! ¿Qué más puedes esperar de un tonto niño cabeza de balón. ¿En serio pensaste que me alegraría tu llamada? ¡No bromees! – dijo para al fin cortar violentamente el teléfono.

Se recostó en el respaldo del sillón, cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo al pensar en que a pesar de ser un día tan frío, su corazón pudo recibir algo de alivio al escuchar la voz del niño que podía disipar toda nostalgia, tristeza o dolor. Lo único que ignoraba, es que en otra casa, a unas calles de ahí, aún sosteniendo un teléfono sin señal, un niño de 9 años con cabeza de balón, también sonreía. Eran los mismos de siempre y todo estaba bien.

**Este ha sido el final de la historia, un "cuento invernal" si lo quieren llamar de alguna forma. Gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de leerlo.**


End file.
